elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Огненное дыхание (крик)
Описание Огненное дыхание — это Крик, позволяющий использующему его дышать огнём, нанося урон и поджигая ближайших врагов. Также есть шанс ошеломить врага, заставив его пошатнуться. Использовании этого Крика не приведёт к росту уровня навыка «Разрушение». Медитация Размышления о слове Yol с Партурнаксом дают возможность Довакину познать способность «Огненный дух». С этой способностью Крик «Огненное дыхание» наносит на 25 % больше урона. Пламя Драконорождённого В дополнении Dragonborn есть возможность получить способность «Пламя Драконорождённого», срабатывающую, если с помощью «Огненного дыхания» был убит враг. В этом случае с тела поверженного противника поднимается огненный змей и сражается на стороне Довакина в течение 60 секунд. Крик должен включать все три Слова Силы, чтобы змей появился. Если при помощи Крика было убито несколько врагов, то и змеев будет несколько. Поведением и внешне огненный змей сильно напоминает Ледяное привидение. Он имеет сопротивление огню, но использует в бою Крики «Морозное дыхание» и «Ледяная буря». Если змея убьют или истечёт время его призыва, он взрывается, нанося некоторый урон ближайшим врагам. В отличие от других призванных существ, огненный змей не будет следовать за тем, кто его призвал. В начале боя лучше убить с помощью Крика слабых врагов, чтобы огненные змеи смогли атаковать группой более сильных. Способность «Пламя Драконорождённого» можно изучить, прочтя Чёрную книгу «Острое перо» в ходе квеста «Садовод людей». Квесты * «Испытание доблести» — одно из Слов Силы этого Крика можно получить только в ходе данного квеста Соратников. * «Глотка Мира» — одно из Слов Силы этого Крика можно получить только в ходе данного квеста главной сюжетной линии. Перевод Стен Слов 300px |Драк1 = QETHSEGOL VahRUKIV KiiR JUN JAFNHAR WO LOS AG NahLaaS NaaL YOL DO LOT DOVah LODUNOST |Анг1 = (This) stone commemorates (the) child king Jafnhar who was burned alive by (the) fire of (the) great dragon Lodunost. |Рус1 = (Этот) камень в честь дитя короля Яфнхара, который был сожжён заживо огнём великого дракона Лодуноста. |Слово2 = TooR |Изо2 = TooR-стена_слов.jpg 300px |Драк2 = AESA WahLaaN QETHSEGOL BRiiNahii VahRUKT THOHILD FIN TooR WEN SMOLiiN AG FRIN OL SahQO HeiM |Анг2 = Aesa raised (this) stone for (her) sister, Thohild the Inferno, whose passion burned hot as (the) Red Forge. |Рус2 = Аеса поставила этот камень в честь своей сестры, Тохилд Пекло, чья страсть горела огнем, точно Красная Кузня. |Слово3 = SHUL |Изо3 = SHUL-стена слов.jpg 300px |Драк3 = HET Mah HERFODR SHUL-KRiiD SahROT KONahRIK DO LUMNaaR DO KRENT HahNU |Анг3 = Here fell Herfodr Sun-Slayer, mighty warlord of (the) Valley of Broken Dreams. |Рус3 = Здесь лежит Херфодр Солнце-Убийца, могучий полководец Долины Разбитой Мечты.}} Примечания * Использование второго и третьего Слов Силы этого Крика делает его всё менее и менее эффективным, если брать во внимание урон в секунду (УвС) за секунду времени восстановления Крика. Первое Слово наносит 1,6 УвС за секунду времени восстановления, второе и третье Слова Силы наносят всего лишь 1,4 и 0,9 УвС за секунду времени восстановления, соответственно. * На силу Крика влияет способность навыка «Разрушение» « ». Баги * Если не выучено ни одного, или же выучено только одно из Слов Силы Крика «Огненное дыхание» при подходе к Партурнаксу, и если в запасе есть драконья душа, то можно использовать эту душу, чтобы выучить Слово на разрушенной Стене Слов перед тем, как Партурнакс откроет его главному герою, автоматически научив следующему Слову Силы. Таким образом, можно выучить сразу два Слова Силы этого Крика за один раз. ** Если сделать так, пока не выучено ни одного Слова Силы этого Крика, то можно выучить сразу два из них, но при поисках третьего Слова оно не будет считываться со Стены Слов. Чтобы разблокировать полный Крик, придётся посетить все локации со Стенами Слов. Однако, если было выучено первое Слово, то, используя этот баг можно выучить остальные два на Глотке Мира, при этом искать оставшуюся Стену Слов уже не понадобится. Но если всё-таки найти её и приблизиться, то анимация изучения Слова Силы сработает как обычно. de:Feueratem (Schrei) es:Aliento de fuego